User blog:Emptylord/Archived/Oberon the Faerie King
For those of you who are uncultured - Oberon is from Shakespeare, not from Sword Art Online. Just like Puck is also from Shakespeare and Abaddon is from mythology. Seriously, it depresses me when people say I've "stolen" these '''classic' characters from some modern fiction.'' Oberon, the Faerie King, is a champion whose theme is based on the theme I created as part of a Yorick rework. The basic mechanic of his kit is an amalgamation of , and . * Like Udyr, Oberon does not possess an ultimate and instead features four basic abilities. Due to the level limit, it is not possible for Oberon to max each of his skills. * Each of Oberon's skills summon a faerie that is specific to that skill (a la Yorick). These faeries last until killed and behave like Elise's spiderlings (in the sense that they aren't merciless harassing tools). * Oberon gains a passive effect for each active faerie that is specific to each faerie type. These effects do not scale with rank, but rather than quantity of a specific faerie out at any one time. The maximum number of faeries you can have active at any one time increases at levels 6, 11 and 16 (to a maximum of 5). Hide=|-| Related Champions= Champions affiliated with The Glade: * * Oberon the Faerie King * Tiko the Mischievous Sprite * Requested: Titania|-|Art= Some out-sourced concept artwork of Oberon, Fairies and Bug-Anthros: * http://genzoman.deviantart.com/art/Oberon-307145318 * http://melissafindley.deviantart.com/art/Oberon-114915458 * http://edcomics.deviantart.com/art/Bug-Shido-Weevil-Color-164448304 * http://peanutchan.deviantart.com/art/A-needle-into-a-bug-168178605 * http://koibitodragon.deviantart.com/art/Bug-in-the-Belfry-107685516 * http://kitsune-aka-cettie.deviantart.com/art/Luna-Moth-182606945 by Kitsune-aka-Cettie *http://foxface-ruru.deviantart.com/art/beetle-man-redux-redux-74942458 * http://purplekecleon.deviantart.com/art/Puck-261790092 (DotA's Puck) * http://slugbox.deviantart.com/art/Bug-Girls-319462856 (female, possible Titania) I would honestly prefer a less-human appearance (Soraka would be as human as I'd go). I want something more quirky and whimsical, similar to DotA's Puck. This is why I started searching for bug-anthros. If the last one, "Bug Girls", came in male - it would be perfect, I think. Abilities % |details=false }} Oberon unleashes a Fire Faerie, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. |description= Oberon deals 10 magic damage every second to nearby enemies per Fire Faerie. |leveling2= 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 / 175 |range= |cooldown=8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 |cost=40 |costtype=mana |details=false }} Oberon summons an Earth Faerie at the target location, healing surrounding allies while damaging surrounding enemies. The amount is doubled if at least one ally would be healed and at least one enemy would be damaged. |description= Oberon replenishes 4 health and mana whenever he or his Earth Faeries attack. |leveling2= 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 80 / 140 / 200 / 260 / 320 |range= |cooldown=8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 |cost=40 |costtype=mana |details=false }} Oberon has a Static Faerie surround him with a static shield for 2 seconds. The first enemy champion, large minion or large monster to damage the shield will unleash a chain of lightning that damages them and up to 3 other nearby enemies. |description= Oberon gains 10% bonus movement speed and 20% bonus attack speed for every Static Faerie. Additionally, Static Faeries have 10 more damage than other faeries. |leveling2= 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 |range= |cooldown=8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 |cost=40 |costtype=mana |details=false }} Oberon hurls a frost faerie forward, damaging and slowing any enemy champion it passes through for 1.5 seconds. |description= Oberon takes 5% reduced damage and passively slows the movement speed of nearby enemies by 7% per Frost Faerie. |leveling2= 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% / 40% |range= |cooldown=8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 |cost=40 |costtype=mana |details=false }} Will o' the Wisps details: Hide= |-| Base= 100 + (25 x level) 0.665 + any bonus attack speed Oberon has 125 (Faeries will fly into range of Oberon attack target) 30 50 370 + any bonus movement speed Oberon has |-| Fire= |-| Earth= |-| Static= % % |-| Frost= % % Category:Custom champions